RID Ultra Magnus' sparkling adventure
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Ultra Magnus is now part of Optimus' team of Autobots. He's going to help his brother. But when a Decepticon plan turns Ultra Magnus into a sparkling. Optimus has to take care of his little brother. Get ready for a lot of sparkling cuteness!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Ultra Magnus was getting use to life at Autobot HQ. He knew it was something he had to get use to. Things soon began to run smoothly.

Today Ultra Magnus was on a mission. He was to investigate some Decepticon activity. He saw Scourge was up to something. "What is that guy up to?" Ultra Magnus said to himself.

Ultra Magnus was about to watch a little further until Movor caught him. "Uh oh," Ultra Magnus said.

He was in trouble. The cons then jumped him. "TAI I need help." Ultra Magnus said.

"On it Ultra Magnus." TAI said. "Optimus," she said.

"What is it TAI?" Optimus asked.

"Ultra Magnus called for back up. Sending you coordinates now." TAI said.

"I'm on my way." Optimus said.

Optimus made to where Ultra Magnus was fighting the Decepticons. Optimus began to fight the Decepticons with Ultra Magnus.

Scourge got a weapon ready and fired it. The blast hit Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus gasped in surprise. He couldn't move the light was cold and he began to shrink. There was a bright light.

Optimus had to cover his eyes.

The weapon began the smoke and hiss. It was overloading. Then the weapon exploded into a million pieces.

Optimus uncovered his eyes and looked around then he saw in a small shallow crater was Ultra Magnus. But Ultra Magnus wasn't an adult anymore he was a sparkling!

Optimus picked up Ultra Magnus and held him closed. Then he got ready to protect his little brother. He was very serious about protecting Ultra Magnus.

Scourge and the other Decepticons ran off.

Optimus then looked down at Ultra Magnus. He was so small and look so sweet and innocent. He knew he had to take him back to the base.

Everyone was shocked when they saw Ultra Magnus. TAI decided to scan Ultra Magnus for any injury. "Well?" Optimus asked. He just finished putting Ultra Magnus in diaper.

"He's not injured." TAI said.

"That's good." Optimus said.

"He'll wake up in a couple minutes." TAI told him. "When he wakes up he might want to eat." she said.

"Understood." Optimus said. "I have to prepare a bottle of sparkling formula for him." he said.

"He probably thinks like he normally does but I'm just guessing." TAI said. "But he also seems to have a mind of a sparkling." she said.

"I understand." Optimus said.

"He's pretty cute." Sideburn said.

"Of course he's cute, all sparklings are cute." X-Brawn said. "Prowl was cute as this age and so were you at that age." he said.

Ultra Magnus started to wake up. He opened his optics and yawned rather cutely.

"Look he woke up." Koji said.

Ultra Magnus looked around like wonder what had happened. _What's going on? Why is everyone staring at me? What happened to me?_ Ultra Magnus thought. He saw Optimus was holding him like a parent would hold their new baby. Sure it was weird but it made him feel safe, warm and secure. Then he realized what happened. _I'm a sparkling now? This just great! Now how am I suppose to help?_ Ultra Magnus thought.

Then a growling sound was heard. It was Ultra Magnus' tank. Ultra Magnus felt pretty hungry. _I'm hungry!_ Ultra Magnus thought. Ultra Magnus then without think about started to cry.

Optimus began rock him a little. "There, there Ultra Magnus." he said. Optimus knew he had to make a bottle for Ultra Magnus right now. He handed Ultra Magnus to X-Brawn.

"Keep an eye on him. I will be back with a bottle soon." Optimus said then rushed off to get the bottle.

Ultra Magnus was still crying. "Calm down little fella." X-Brawn said.

 _I'm so hungry! I want to be fed!_ Ultra Magnus thought. Ultra Magnus knew since he was a sparkling he had to be fed. He wanted it done now.

X-Brawn put him up to his shoulder and did something his mother did whenever his brothers were sparklings. He began to bounce him a little and began to rock a little bit.

Ultra Magnus began to calm down. The bouncing rocking motion felt relaxing. Ultra Magnus' cries were calmed to fussy whines.

"It's okay you'll be fed soon." X-Brawn said.

Optimus came back he had a bottle of sparkling formula in his hand. He took the fussy Ultra Magnus in his arms. He put the teat of the bottle in Ultra Magnus' waiting mouth. Ultra Magnus began to suckle and his little hands grasped the sides of the bottle. He started to suckle rather quickly he wanted satisfy his hunger.

"Not so fast." Optimus said. Pulling at the bottle slightly. Ultra Magnus tried to pull it back. Optimus just sighed. Ultra Magnus continued to suckle quickly. "Not so fast, slow down." Optimus said again. "It's not going anywhere." he said.

Ultra Magnus drank the mouthful. Then he let go of the bottle. He was completely full. _So full, I can't drink another drop._ Ultra Magnus thought. Then he got funny feeling. _What is this feeling?_ Ultra Magnus wondered. He started to fuss again. _Whatever this feeling is I don't like it._ Ultra Magnus thought. Soon he was crying all over again.

X-Brawn knew what was going on. "Optimus you need to burp him." X-Brawn said.

Optimus understood that. "I never burped a sparkling before." Optimus admitted.

"I'll show you how." X-Brawn said. He took Ultra Magnus out of Optimus' arms and placed him up to his shoulder. X-Brawn started to pat Ultra Magnus' back. He even did a little rubbing along with the patting.

Ultra Magnus felt air being forced up his throat. Then Ultra Magnus went *BURP!* Ultra Magnus let out a relieved sigh and cooed. _That's better._ Ultra Magnus thought.

Optimus took Ultra Magnus in his arms again.

"That's how it's done." X-Brawn said.

Ultra Magnus started yawn. _I feel sleepy._ Ultra Magnus thought. He was wondering why he was so tired. Then he remembered that sparklings needed plenty of sleep. His optics drooped he was pretty tired.

"Looks like someone needs a nap." Koji said.

"But he just woke up." Sideburn said.

"Sideburn sparklings mainly just eat and sleep. You were the same way as a sparkling." Prowl said.

The Build team just finished the crib. "Where would you like it?" Wedge asked.

"In my room. I don't want him sleeping by himself. I will also be able to hear him if he needs anything." Optimus said.

Optimus tucked Ultra Magnus in the crib. "There we go I hope you like it the Build team made this crib just for you." Optimus said.

 _This is comfortable. These guys are great. Optimus feeding me, X-Brawn burping me, the build team making me this crib. I will be in sparkling paradise if I had some toys._ Ultra Magnus thought.

"Maybe I can see if they can make you some toys would you like that?" Optimus asked.

Ultra Magnus tried to talk but couldn't so he just clapped his hands.

"Okay go to sleep now." Optimus said.

Ultra Magnus dozed off. Optimus kissed his cheek then quietly walked out of the room.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Ultra Magnus was fast asleep in the crib. He started to wake up. _I'm wet._ Ultra Magnus thought and he woke up and started crying.

Optimus heard the crying over the baby monitor and came running. He took him out of the crib and began rock him. "There, there Ultra Magnus." Optimus said. Ultra Magnus kept on crying. Optimus smelled something. It was Ultra Magnus' diaper. "P.U.! You need a diaper change!" Optimus said.

X-Brawn came in when he heard the crying. "What is all the ruckus?" X-Brawn asked.

"Ultra Magnus needs his diaper change." Optimus said.

"I can help you." X-Brawn said. He showed Optimus how. X-Brawn slid off the diaper and Optimus exclaimed in disgust. "It's not that bad. You've seen worse." X-Brawn said.

Optimus knew X-Brawn was right. X-Brawn cleaned Ultra Magnus up and put a clean diaper on him.

"There good as new." X-Brawn said.

Ultra Magnus felt a little embarrassed but he knew since was a sparkling he had to wear diapers and the diapers had to be changed.

Ultra Magnus made face. *Ahchoo!* His sneeze was like that of tiny kitten. Then he rubbed his nose and cooed.

"He might be a little cold. I think there might be some small blankets in storage." X-Brawn said. X-Brawn left and came right back with a soft red blanket with a big yellow star in the middle.

He rapped Ultra Magnus up in. "There we go nice cozy." he said.

Ultra Magnus cooed contently. It was nice. Optimus took him into his arms.

Ultra Magnus cuddled up close to Optimus. Ultra Magnus without thinking got his hand free and started to suck thumb. Ultra Magnus was shocked at first but found very soothing.

"That's so cute, reminds of Prowl when he was a sparkling he would do a pacifier. Even though Sideburn and I would use one as a sparkling. Prowl preferred his thumb." X-Brawn said.

Optimus carried Ultra Magnus out to the command center. Ultra Magnus didn't notice at first he was to busy sucking thumb.

Soon all the Autobots began to talk. Ultra Magnus was getting bored. No one was paying attention to him. Not much was going on so Ultra Magnus was feeling bored. _I'm so bored!_ Ultra Magnus thought.

Ultra Magnus started to fuss. "Hey what't the matter?" Optimus asked.

TAI scanned Ultra Magnus. "He's fine not hungry, not tired, and his diaper doesn't need changing." TAI said.

"I remember Prowl and Sideburn use to get this way when they bored." X-Brawn said. "Even sparklings need to be entertained." he said.

"I know we can make faces for him. I do that for baby cousin all the time." Koji said.

So the Autobots made faces in front of Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus looked at them. He was amazed why was enjoying those weird faces so much. Ultra Magnus began laugh. His laugh sound like that of happy child on his birthday.

Ultra Magnus was happy sparkling. Then he started to yawn. It was starting get late. Ultra Magnus was too young to stay up late.

"Okay Ultra Magnus bed time." Optimus said. Ultra Magnus was soon tucked into the crib once again.

Soon Optimus went to bed himself.

The next day Optimus was carrying Ultra Magnus while giving him a bottle.

"Good morning Optimus." X-Brawn said.

"How's Ultra Magnus?" Prowl asked.

"He's fine." Optimus said. Then Optimus yawned loudly.

"Wow Optimus didn't you get a full night's sleep?" Sideburn asked.

"Not with him crying for his bottle and a diaper change." Optimus said gesturing to Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus had just finish the last mouthful. Optimus removed the bottle and put Ultra Magnus up to his shoulder and began to pat his back. Ultra Magnus burped then cooed softly.

Once in command center the build team came in. They were carrying a box. They sat it down. "Here are the toys you asked us to make I hope he likes them." Wedge said.

Inside the box there were many toys. Optimus pulled out a yellow rattle and handed it to Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus shook the rattle. It made a rattling noise. Ultra Magnus liked it a lot. He gave it a few more happy shakes.

Optimus saw there were other toys in there. Even a teddy bear was among the toys.

Ultra Magnus began to squirm around. He wanted to be put down. He wanted to be on the floor. He wanted to try something. Optimus put him down.

Once on the floor Ultra Magnus got on his hands and knees. He rocked steadily for a bit then he began to move a cross the floor.

Optimus was amazed Ultra Magnus could crawl.

The others saw this.

"Optimus this means we have to baby proof the base." X-Brawn said.

Optimus nodded and picked up Ultra Magnus and placed him in the playpen. "You can hang out there until we get this place safe for you." Optimus told him.

Once the base was baby proofed Ultra Magnus was crawling everywhere.

Ultra Magnus didn't a bump and he fell and scraped his arm. It really hurt! Ultra Magnus began to cry. _OUCHIE!_ Ultra Magnus thought.

Optimus picked him up he saw Ultra Magnus' bleeding scrape. Optimus cleaned it up and placed a band-aid on it. Then he kissed it. "There, does that feel better?" Optimus asked with a coo.

Ultra Magnus sniffled and cuddled against Optimus.

The Autobot brothers came in. "We heard Ultra Magnus crying is he alright?" Prowl asked.

"Yes he's fine he just got a scrape." Optimus said.

"Poor little fella, it's no fun getting a boo-boo." Sideburn said.

"Well at least he's okay." X-Brawn said.

Then Optimus got an alert. He was needed to go fight some fires. "Autobot brothers can you take care of Ultra Magnus for me?" Optimus asked.

"Sure, we can." X-Brawn said.

"Of course." Prowl said.

"Sure thing." Sideburn said.

"Thank you," Optimus said and handed Ultra Magnus to X-Brawn. "Be good for for the Autobot brothers." he told Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus looked at Optimus and cooed.

"Take good care of him." Optimus said.

"Don't worry," The brothers said.

Optimus nodded and left.

Ultra Magnus didn't know what to think at first. Now he was wanting his brother.

(What is going to happen? Will the Autobot brothers be good babysitters?)

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ultra Magnus wanted his brother. Optimus had just left to help the fire department. _I want my brother!_ Ultra Magnus thought. Ultra Magnus' lip quivered and then started to cry.

Prowl and Sideburn jumped. X-Brawn didn't he knew he couldn't do it with Ultra Magnus in his arms. X-Brawn began to rock Ultra Magnus gently in an effort to calm him down. "There, there Ultra Magnus." X-Brawn said.

Ultra Magnus kept crying. Prowl got the rattle and shook it for Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus sniffled and kept on bawling.

"Why does he keep crying?" Sideburn asked.

"I think he wants something." Prowl said.

Sideburn got a toy but Ultra Magnus threw it.

TAI heard the commotion and came over. "What's going on?" TAI asked.

"Optimus had to go with the fire department and he left Ultra Magnus in our care until he comes back." X-Brawn said.

"After he left Ultra Magnus started crying and won't stop." Prowl said.

Sideburn just thought of something. Prowl and X-Brawn saw the 'Aha.' look on Sideburn's face.

"You know what's going on Sideburn?" Prowl asked.

"I think I do." Sideburn said. "Ultra Magnus just want's Optimus. I think he is just missing his big brother." Sideburn said.

Prowl got a picture of Optimus out to see if Sideburn was right. Prowl showed it to Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus reached for the picture and whined.

"You're right Sideburn he just wants his brother." X-Brawn said. X-Brawn began to cuddle Ultra Magnus. "Your brother will be back soon. Calm down everything is alright alright." he told Ultra Magnus.

Finally Ultra Magnus began to calm down. He now wanted to play. Sideburn picked up the toy and handed it back to Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus began to play with toy. Ultra Magnus cooed quietly as he played. Soon he wanted down. He wanted crawl around. To make X-Brawn put him down he started squirming.

X-Brawn put him down and Ultra Magnus began to crawl around.

X-Brawn set up a blanket and placed some of the toys on the blanket. So if Ultra Magnus made it to the blanket he could sit there and play.

Ultra Magnus came over and sat down on the blanket and began to play with the toys. The Autobot brothers sat down and turned on the TV. They put on a kiddie show so Ultra Magnus would entertained. Ultra Magnus began to watch the show.

Soon Ultra Magnus crawled up to them. He was at Sideburn's feet and reached up. He wanted to be picked up.

"Look Sideburn Ultra Magnus want's you to pick him and hold him." X-Brawn said.

"I don't know how to hold a sparkling!" Sideburn said.

"I'll show how." X-Brawn said. He picked up Ultra Magnus and showed Sideburn how to hold him. Then placed Ultra Magnus in his little brother's arms. "Remember keep your hand or arm under his head." he said.

Sideburn nodded and carefully cradled Ultra Magnus. "Hey I'm holding a sparkling." Sideburn said.

"You sure are." X-Brawn said.

"You are doing good job." Prowl said.

"Thanks," Sideburn said.

Ultra Magnus was a pretty content sparkling. He cooed and began to suck his thumb. Sideburn started to rock him.

"That's it Sideburn rock him." X-Brawn said.

Ultra Magnus yawned and snuggled into Sideburn's chest and fell asleep.

"Sideburn look," X-Brawn said in a soft voice.

"You rocked him to sleep." Prowl said.

"If we another younger brother or sister who came after you Sideburn you would be a good big brother." X-Brawn said.

"Thanks," Sideburn said.

Koji took a picture of the adorable scene. He showed the brothers the picture.

They all agreed it was a great picture.

"Okay let's put him the crib for his nap." Prowl said.

Ultra Magnus was tucked into the crib. Ultra Magnus cooed in his sleep. "Look he must be dreaming." X-Brawn said.

"Yes must be a nice dream." Prowl said.

"I think so to." Sideburn said.

Then they left the room.

After a couple of hours Ultra Magnus woke up. X-Brawn changed his diaper and took him into the control room.

He sat down on the sofa and bounced Ultra Magnus on his lap. Koji was watching.

"That is pretty cute," Koji said.

Ultra Magnus was hungry. So he started crying.

"Prowl would you get a warm bottle of sparkling formula?" X-Brawn asked.

"Sure thing," Prowl said. Prowl hurried off and came back quickly.

X-Brawn handed Ultra Magnus to Prowl so he could feed him.

Prowl carefully put the teat of the bottle in Ultra Magnus' mouth. Ultra Magnus began to suckle right away. His little hands grasped the sides of the bottle. Ultra Magnus finished up his bottle and Prowl carefully burped him.

Once night fell Optimus returned. "Sorry I'm late. It was a long day for the firefighters." Optimus said.

X-Brawn brought over Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus cooed happily and reached out to Optimus.

Optimus took Ultra Magnus into his arms. "How was he? Did he give you any trouble?" Optimus asked.

"No not at all," Sideburn said.

"He was very good." Prowl said.

"He was a perfect angel." X-Brawn said.

Ultra Magnus yawned very cutely. "Okay time for you to go to bed." Optimus said to Ultra Magnus.

Optimus tucked Ultra Magnus in the crib and kissed his cheek. "Good night little brother sweet dreams." Optimus said then turned off the light.

Ultra Magnus fell into a peaceful sleep.

Optimus got comfortable in his bed and went to sleep himself after setting his alarm clock. It was the end of a long day and he was tired. He hoped tomorrow he could spend more time with his little brother.

Optimus just hoped the Predacons and Decepticons won't get any ideas. He hoped they wouldn't do anything to get or harm Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus was having a sweet dream. He and Optimus were driving together as brothers. They were racing each other back to the base. They were both laughing having a good time. It was one of the best dreams he ever had.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ultra Magnus was such a sweet sparkling. Optimus even took him outside today. Ultra Magnus was enjoying it. Ultra Magnus began to play in a mud puddle. Optimus thought it was so cute. But knew afterwards Ultra Magnus needs a bath.

Optimus picked him up. Ultra Magnus whined about being pulled away from his fun. "No stop that you are going to have a nice bath." Optimus said.

 _I don't a want a bath!_ Ultra Magnus thought.

Optimus started the bath water and put some bubble bath soap in it. Optimus placed Ultra Magnus inside and stopped the water. Ultra Magnus began to whine he did not like this. Optimus then placed a rubber ducky in the water.

Ultra Magnus began poking the rubber ducky. He didn't even notice Optimus cleaning him. "There all clean." Optimus said and pulled Ultra Magnus out.

Ultra Magnus shrieked and started to shiver. The air was cold on his wet little body. Optimus wrapped him up in towel and dried him off.

After Ultra Magnus was cleaned Optimus gave him a bottle. Ultra Magnus managed to hold the bottle by himself. After finishing the bottle he burped. Now Ultra Magnus wanted some play time. Optimus placed Ultra Magnus in the playpen where his toys were.

Optimus found Ultra Magnus' sparkling antics endearing.

Ultra Magnus looked at Optimus. "Bubby." he said.

Everyone was shocked.

"Did he just say?" Prowl asked.

"I think he did." Sideburn said.

Optimus picked Ultra Magnus. "Bubby! Bubby!" Ultra Magnus said laughing.

"Yes we heard right Ultra Magnus is growing up." X-Brawn said.

 _Finally!_ Ultra Magnus thought.

Soon Ultra Magnus began saying other things too. Things like ball or teddy. Ultra Magnus called X-Brawn "Bawn" he called Prowl. "Powl" he called Sideburn "Burnie". He even gave Koji a nickname. He called him 'Ko-ko."

Today Optimus decided to do something specail for Ultra Magnus he was going to take him to the beach.

Once at the beach Optimus placed Ultra Magnus on the sand. "Be careful Ultra Magnus, don't put the sand in your mouth and no throwing it." Optimus said.

Optimus watched as his brother played in the sand.

A little crab was scuttling by. Ultra Magnus poked at it. The little crab didn't like that at all and it snap it's claw on Ultra Magnus' finger. Ultra Magnus shrieked loudly. The crab scuttled away.

Optimus ran up to check on Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus be careful of what moving things you touch they might attack." Optimus said. He looked at Ultra Magnus' finger. It wasn't bleeding. Optimus kissed it and rubbed it to help it feel better.

After a bit Ultra Magnus felt better and started to play again he got close to the ocean. Optimus came over and picked him up and carried him into the water. Tiny little fish came up and began to nibble at the crevices of their armor grabbing the little bugs and other things that get caught in them.

The fish didn't see too intimidated. They enjoyed eating the things in the joints and crevices of the bots.

Ultra Magnus giggled it tickled.

Optimus soon walked out of the water and knew it was time to go home.

At the base everyone smelled sea water and seaweed. They saw Optimus and Ultra Magnus. He told them about their adventure at the beach.

"Very nice." Sideburn said.

Optimus then gave Ultra Magnus a bath and he took a shower.

Ultra Magnus soon fell asleep he was very tired. Optimus could see it. Ultra Magnus had a very exciting day.

The next day Ultra Magnus was sitting in the play pen playing with his toys. Optimus had to go out he had to find a baby sitter. The Autobot brothers were out so was most of the team. The only ones there were the build team.

"Build team?" Optimus asked.

"Yes Optimus?" Heavyload asked.

"Can you watch Ultra Magnus for a while?" Optimus asked.

"Sure Optimus." Grimlock said.

"No problem," Hightower said.

"Sure we can watch him." Wedge said.

"Okay," Heavyload said.

Optimus left Ultra Magnus in the Hands of the build team.

The build team had to work on something that would return Ultra Magnus to normal.

Heavyload was hold Ultra Magnus. "Down!" Ultra Magnus said pointing to the floor.

"Okay but be careful there are a lot of things here you shouldn't mess with." Heavyload said.

"Kay." Ultra Magnus said.

Ultra Magnus was playing on the ground. He then grabbed a chair leg and pulled himself up. The build team was watching.

"Look he's trying to stand up." Hightower said.

Once on his feet Ultra Magnus let go and swayed a bit unsteadily. Then fell down and hit his face on the hard ground. His forehead was so sore he started crying.

"Poor little guy." Heavyload said. He picked him up and looked at Ultra Magnus' face. Ultra Magnus had a bleeding scrape on his forehead. Heavyload cleaned it up and put and band aid on it.

Ultra Magnus was still sniffling. Wedge gave him his teddy and patted his head. "It's okay you'll get it soon." Wedge cooed.

Ultra Magnus cuddled his teddy and sucked his thumb. Then yawned very cutely. "It's time for you to have a nap." Hightower said.

Hightower tucked him in the mobile sparkling bed.

The build team started to work on the project again.

After a couple of hours Ultra Magnus woke up. He was hungry and began crying. Grimlock handed him a bottle and Ultra Magnus began to suckle. After Ultra Magnus finsihed the bottle he burped.

Optimus came back a few hours later. He saw the band aid on Ultra Magnus' forehead.

"What happened?" Optimus asked.

"He was trying to stand up and fell down." Heavyload said.

Optimus sighed with relief. He picked up Ultra Magnus and cuddled him.

At bed time he tucked Ultra Magnus in his crib.

Optimus wondered when Ultra Magnus would return to normal.

To be continued.


End file.
